Battle for Her Heart
by writtenread
Summary: Ron and Hermione break up. Hermione starts dating someone else, and Ron tries to win her back.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**The story is mine, but the characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron, I'm sorry. It just isn't working," I tell him. "I don't want this either, but it's for the best."

Ron looks almost like he's going to cry, but then his eyes harden. "Fine," he says. "If you really think so. You are the smart one after all. He turns on his heel and walks away.

I sit down on a bench to think. I don't know why I did it. Ron and I just weren't working out. Sadly, I can't avoid him. Unlike Muggle school, all Gryffindors in our year have class together.

Suddenly, the clock strikes 10. Shoot! I'm going to be late for class. I gather my books and run through the halls.

When I get there I slide into my seat next to Luna. "Hello," she whispers cheerily. "Why are you late?" "I got lost in thought," I tell her.

"Miss Granger! There are you," Professor Flitwick says. He smiles at me. "Now class, today we will be learning more complicated jinxes..." For the first time, my my mind wanders, thinking about Ron.

When class is over Ron hurries out, avoiding me. I let him go.

**Ron's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I thought we were fine. But I guess Hermione thought otherwise.

When Charms was over, I hurried out, trying to avoid her. She saw me but let me pass.

"Hey,Ron! Slow down!" Harry called from behind me. I slowed to a stop to let him catch up.

"Hey, what's up with you and Hermione?" I told him what had happened.

"Don't worry, you've still got me," Harry said, jostling my shoulder. I smiled and jostled him back. We walked back to the common room together and dropped off our stuff before heading to the courtyard and later lunch.

**Hermione's POV**

I slowly walked towards the common room, but I wasn't watching where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was..." I trailed off as I looked up to see Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, nothin-" "No, really," he cut me off. "What's wrong?"

I told him. He was being so nice. Draco watched me the whole time I spoke. When I was done he was silent for a while. Then he surprised me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously I do not own these characters.**

**Also please review it, because I would really love that!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's POV**

"Do you want to go out with me?"

The question seemed to startle him as much as it did me. But when I looked at him, I could tell he really meant it.

"I'd love to, Draco," I told him. He grinned all the way to my common room. "See you in Potions," he said handing me my books. I smiled. "See you then."

**Ron's POV**

Hermione came into the Great Hall smiling. She sat down next to Harry, ignoring me.

"What's up with her?" I whispered to Harry. "No idea. I'll ask," he whispered back.

"Hermione...," he said waving his hand in her face. She came out of her daze. "Hi, Harry!" she said cheerfully. "You okay?" Harry asked. "Just fine," she said, and dug into her food.

I picked at mine, watching Hermione. I noticed her looking across the hall towards the Slytherin table. Draco was smiling at her. I pointed it out to Harry. He was shocked.

"Hermione, do you know Draco's smiling at you?" I asked her. "Yes, of course," she told me. "Why wouldn't he? Draco's my boyfriend now."

I tried to register what I had just heard. Hermione was dating Draco?! I had to do something about this.

I was going to win her back.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was dating Hermione. I'd liked her since the first day. Teasing her was just a cover. I couldn't waitto see her in Potions.

When I saw Hermione leave the Great Hall, I hurried after her. I caught up, and swept her into a big hug. She laughed, and I loved it.

"You couldn't have waited 10 more minutes?" she teased. "Ten minutes away from you? Never," I told her. She leaned against me, and we walked through the halls. People stared, but neither of us cared.

When we got to Potions, I walked her to her seat, before going to mine. We worked through class. After it was over, we walked to the courtyard and just sat. Hermione leaned on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around hers. When the clock struck 1, we parted ways, but not before I kissed her on the nose. It was great, but it wouldn't stay that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: sorry I've been away so long  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ron's POV**

I sat in the courtyard watching Draco and Hermione. How was she over me already? I wasn't over her, and I was going to get her back.

I watched Draco kiss Hermione. I groaned. But here came Draco. It was the perfect chance.

"Draco!" I stopped him. I walked towards him and crossed my arms. "What do you think you're doing with Hermione? That is my girl, and I'm getting her back." I stomped off before he could respond.

Right away I started thinking. I could feed Hermione lies about Draco. Say he was cheating on her. No, she's too smart for that. I kept tossing around ideas, but they were all terrible. Oh well. I'd come up with something eventually.

**Hermione's POV**

I almost skipped down the halls to Transfiguration, I was so giddy. Class was a breeze, and I earned 10 points. I hurried out of class, but I ran into Ron.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing? First Viktor, now Draco. You're flirting with the enemy." He was mad. "Ron, we broke up," I said."I can date Draco if I want." He glared at me before storming off.

I knew something was going to happen. A storm was brewing, and the clouds were going to break right over Ron and Draco.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. The next chapter should a bit longer.**

**Could we do some reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay! other chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ron's POV**

I had found the perfect idea. I would challenge Draco to a duel. Being friends with Harry and Hermione made it easy to know loads of spells. So I set out to look for Draco.

I didn't have any classes with the Slytherins until later, so I went to the courtyard. Just my luck, there was Draco. He was talking with Hermione, and she was laughing. I stormed up to them.

"Draco, I need to to talk to you," I said. "Alone," I added, looking pointedly at Hermione. He shrugged. We walked a ways away before talking.

**Hermione's POV**

I watched them walk away. I was worried. Something was going to talked for awhile, and then Ron lefty. Draco walked back to me.

"What was that about?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," he told me. "Ron just challenged me to a duel." "A duel!" I shrieked. "Did you accept?" Draco shrugged. "Yeah."

I couldn't believe it! A duel! I knew something would happen, but I never suspected this. "What is it about?" I asked Draco. "You," he said. "It seems Ron's not over you yet. If I lose, he gets you back." I frowned. Draco looked at me. "Don't worry, I'll win," he told me reassuringly. "See you later." We hugged and he walked away.

I stayed in the courtyard a while longer, thinking. I didn't know Ron card about me this much. The only problem was I didn't like him nearly as much.

**Ron's POV**

I couldn't believe Draco accepted. Now I could fight him for Hermione. I was confident I would win.

We had arranged it all. Friday at 8:00 in the courtyard. Today was Wednesday, so I had today and tomorrow to prepare. I was so going to win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron's POV**

_Friday_

I walked to the courtyard. Draco was already there with Hermione. I walked up to them, acting like I wasn't worried at all.

"Well, well, well. You actually did show up," Draco sneered. "I hope you're ready." "Draco, be nice," Hermione said. I smirked. "Ready to get started?"

Draco and I walked to opposite sides of the courtyard and turned our backs to each other.

"3...2...1... GO!" Hermione said. I whipped around, pointing my wand at Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. The spell shot through the air. But Draco was quick. "Protego!" His spell stopped mine. I waited for it to fade before continuing.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus!" My spell hit first. "Levicorpus," I said calmly, lifting him into the air.

We dueled on.

"Confringo!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Engorgio!"

But then Draco cast his spell. "CRUCIO!" he shouted. "Protego!" Hermione screamed. Her spell shielded me, and Draco's curse bounced off.

**Hermione's POV**

I cast the shield charm just in time. Draco's curse bounced off harmlessly. Draco's curse. I couldn't believe he would have the nerve to cast the Cruciatus Curse.

I marched up to him. "Draco Malfoy! You foul, disgusting worm!" I yelled at him. "The Cruciatus Curse?! I can't believe you would be that low!" He stared at me, startled. "We're done," I said. "Come on, Ron." I spun around and stormed off. Ron glanced at Draco before following.

When we were several hallways away from the courtyard, I stopped and let Ron catch up. When he got to me, I hugged him. "I'm sorry, Ron," I said. "You're the greatest." I buried my head in his robe. He hugged me bacl, and we stood there for a while before breaking apart.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Ron asked. I grinned. "I'd love that."

He wrapped an arm around me and we walked down the halls back to the common room. I kissed him lightly before going to bed.

"I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

**so a bit of a happy ending for the Romione shippers :) if you ship Dramione, sorry****  
**

** this is the longest fic i've written yet, so i would love if you would tell me what you thought**

** sorry i took so long to post chapters**


End file.
